Youkai Princess
by CipherFox
Summary: Yukiko is an average 17 year old school girl who lives her normal life with her sister and mother. All goes well until she starts her new school and meets Ryco, a mysterious guy who she can't help but feel like she knows. Now Yukiko must discover the truth of her past. What will she unlock? She must fight for her life, as well as win a battle she wasn't aware she was part of.


**_This is a story I've been working on for a while, it's my own creation featuring most of my OC's :). Up till now I've written alot of fanfiction based of actual anime. Could say this was inspired by a mix, InuYasha/Kamisama Kiss/Hakuōki main examples, definitely recommend if your interested in supernatural/spirit romance kind of thing^^ I do hope to keep track with this, let's see what you guy's think of it X)_**

 _500 hundred years ago..._

The great temple was under attack. Shouts and screams came from every direction as smoke climbed higher in the sky. Flames began to engulf building after building as people ran everywhere in a blind panic. A young demon boy ran through the large courtyard, his black fox ears flattened against his matching midnight hair, his bangs stuck to his forehead. His usual pristine dark blue yukata, was now covered in dirt and ash, the white floral designs barely visible.

He stopped for a brief moment only to catch his breath, and look back over his shoulder. His blue eyes went wide and pupils sharpened, flames licked at the door of the building from which he had just come.

The magnificent temple that was his home was now rapidly being destroyed by hell's flames. Having been around for tens of thousands of years, surviving horrific wars and great disasters, only to be brought down by mere fire was some devastating trick of kami-sama. However there was no time to think about that right now, he had somewhere to be, urgently! Running his small hand across his face, he took a deep breath in before taking off again, his little black tail streaming out behind him as he weaved around corners.

"Okaasan?! Okaasan!" He yelled out frantically. His calls met with silence, there was no sign of her.

He was loosing heart, when suddenly, amongst the suffocating stench of smoke, a crystal clear scent filtrated through his senses, known to him all too well. Pinpointing it precisely thanks to the predatory blood in his veins, he tracked it effortless, eventually coming to an abrupt stop at one of the doors. With shaky hands he carefully opened the slide.

"Hush there little one, she's sleeping." A young women whispered, her voice so calm and sweet it washed over him, soothing his nerves. She was tentatively stroking the head of a young girl, curled up snugly in a futon at her feet. The child's hair was long and white like pure snow, matching the fur of her little canine ears that adorned her head, as well as the little tuft of a tail that poked out from the covers. She shuffled slightly in discomfort before turning over, undisturbed from her sleep.

The young boy stepped inside the dark room carefully, pulling the slide to a close behind him. It was almost silent except for the dulled tones of the commotion outside, as well as the boy's heavy breaths. The women looked up from the girl, her eyes of brilliant green shone in the poorly lit room. Her smile was welcoming as were the arms she outstretched towards the boy.

"Come here my little one."

Not wasting a moment longer he rushed to her, nearly knocking her clean over in his desperation. Then she held him in a gentle embrace, her long ebony hair spilled over her shoulders upon the boys back covering him. Her matching ears flattened against her head and her black tail curled around her body and brushed against the boy's bare legs.

"O-Okaasan!" He rasped out, on the verge of tears.

She looked down worryingly as she felt the small tremors from her son's tiny frame, and his ragged breaths against her arm.

"It's OK little one, calm yourself."

She hugged him tighter, surrounding him with her warmth. Closing his eyes tightly he slowly began to control his breathing, till his heartbeat returned to a steady pace and his body relaxed. The boy breathed in deep relishing in the familiarity of his mother's scent, along with the sense of security it gave him.

All was silent and still for but a moment.

Suddenly the door slid open.

The women tensed, clutching her child tightly. The boy felt the air grow thick with a rising demonic aura, looking up he saw his mother's eyes change. Her pupils constricting to near invisible, sharpening her focus as well as emanating an eerie glow. Whipping his head round back to the door he to see who the intruder was, he had to squint his eyes due to the blaring light coming from behind the figure into the dark space.

It was a young girl. She looked about 6 or 7 at least; she had short hair like the boy except it was a stunning orange red with matching ears and tail...

"Kit?"

"O-Onii-chan?" Her voice was so quite he almost didn't catch it, she staggered in on shaky legs.

His acute senses suddenly went on high alert as the air felt unbearably heavy, so dense it was suffocating, full of menacing demonic energy.

"Okaasan stop, it's Kit stop right now!" He shouted frantically.

Just like that the air was clear and she returned to normal. He let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Onii-chan...Okaasan..."

The young girl took one shaky step in, only to sway and lose balance, but before she could hit the floor the young boy leapt over with impressive in-human speed and caught her.

"Kit what happened?" He rasped out, cradling her tightly, taking note of the cuts and bruises that marred the skin of her arms, legs and face.

The girl lifted her heavy head to look up at him wearily.

"We…we were just p-playing…and then…Miso and K-Kaoru…"

She dropped her head before she could finish, though there was no need, the boy could tell from the look in her teary eyes what had become of them.

"Kitsune?"

The boy snapped up his head turning to the small girl in the futon, she had spoken yet she was still sound asleep.

"Oh my dear Kit." His mother whispered, the pain in her voice evident. No mother should have to witness her child in such a state.

The boy turned to place his sister into their mother's lap, he heard her mutter something intangible under her breath to which she then began hovering her hand just above her child, moving over the length of her body. Just then another door that connected two room's slid open. A fine woman stood in the doorway, dressed in a beautiful light blue kimono with a pattern of crystal white flowers adorning it, with a silk pink shawl wrapped loosely round her shoulders. Her hair was a dark brunette, stopping just above her waist. She smiled sweetly at the young boy who sat in awe of her. She too had the same dog ears and tail, very neatly kept with brown chocolate fur.

"Young master Ryco." She bowed her head politely towards the boy all the while smiling, her unusual diamond blue eyes locking with his dark blue ones.

The young demon snapped out of his daze, suddenly embarrassed, a light blush covering his cheeks. He hastily shuffled over so he was directly in front of the woman and bowed his head with his hands in front of him flat to the wooden slated floor; ears flat and tail tucked in close to his body.

"S-Saruno-s-sama!"

He cursed himself for stammering. He heard the ruffle of clothing and screwed his eyes shut, only to feel her slender hand slip under his chin. Obediently he raised it, opening his eyes and looking up at her shyly, her face still showed the same kind unwavering smile.

"Ryco-chan, why not call me Yuri-san?"

The boy was caught in awe again and couldn't speak for a short while.

"B-But that would be in-inappropriate!" He blurted out in a rush, his blush deepening to a rosy red, he hated it when she added 'Chan', it made him feel even more like a child!

"Oh?" She asked curiosity in her tone and a slight tilt to her head.

Taking a controlled breath to compose himself he straightened and held his head high.

"I am your servant and I should act accordingly." His statement filled with self pride.

She stared at the little demon for a moment, before raising her hand to fight back a little chuckle. She looked over to the other woman.

"Oh Mizuki you sure have raised a fine boy."

Mizuki bowed her head respectfully then looked over at her son with pride.

Suddenly screaming and great crashing noises came from outside. Ryco swiflty stood ready to jump into action.

"Saruno-sama we have to get you and Yuki-san out of here!"

No one else moved.

"Okaasan, please hurry the mansion is on fire!" He reached down to lift his sister, but his mother rose and placed a light hand on his shoulder halting him.

She looked across at the other woman, a look of what seemed a painful understanding crossed between them. He looked back and forth between the two in utter confusion, certain uneasiness taking over. Mizuki then ceased her hand movement, still hovering over her daughters body, to which all the cuts and bruises had disappeared leaving unmarked skin. She tentatively set her down beside the young girl undisturbed on the futon, still deep within sleep. The young mother placed a hand on her child's forehand, muttering something under her breath that the boy couldn't catch yet again, but it sounded like some archaic language. Just then his sister's eyes fluttered opened and she sat up, a little dizzy but conscious.

"Kit, you're ok!" He knelt beside her taking her hand and squeezing it. She responded by squeezing his in return nodding her head slightly as silent reassurance that she was well.

"Ryco-chan, Kitsune-chan please sit by Yuki-chan."

They both turned to Yuri, who was now sat on the opposite side of the futon next to their mother.

"Saruno-sama we have to go before-"

"RYCO! YURI-SAN IS YOUR LADY AND MISTRESS; DO NOT FORGET YOUR PLACE!"

He jolted at the sound of his mother's harsh tone. She never shouted but the look in her eye made him realise it was important, plus it put to shame his earlier resolution to stand by his position as a servant and still be proud. Without another moment's hesitation he knelt down next to his sister, with the futon in the middle and the two women on the opposite side. All the while more unsettling sounds came from outside, but he did his best to ignore them.

"Ryco-chan is right, there is not much time left; therefore what has to be done must be done now."

Suddenly Mizuki began sniffling, a single tear streamed down her face.

"Okaasan?!" Kitsune whispered.

"Mizuki..."

"Forgive me…I can't help…"

Yuri placed a hand over hers.

"No need, I understand completely."

Again Ryco noticed that look between them. It was only natural, though his mother and Lady Yuri had been friends since childhood; despite Mizuki being in her service Yuri never really treated her as a servant.

"You must always do your best for Yuri-san, we owe her more than a debt of gratitude, always remember that."

Yuri smiled before continuing, glancing down at the child at her feet.

"I'm afraid to say there is no chance of escape for me, or my dear Yuki."

Ryco and Kitsune froze at that chilling statement. She didn't mean...?! Ryco was about to demand an explanation but a sharp look from his mother stopped him dead.

"But whatever should happen, Yuki must be kept safe."

Mizuki dipped her head. "I'm sure of that, we can all agree."

"Yet I'm afraid, what I'm about to do may destroy her." Yuri clenched her fists on her knees.

Kitsune glanced across to her brother, whose face held the same concerned but confused look as her own.

"Ryco-chan, Kitsune-chan please listen carefully, for there is very little time...as I do not have long."

"Saruno-sa…?"

Suddenly a faint light appeared above them, seemingly out of thin air. The two young demon's watched in fascination as the light slowly got brighter. It seemed to surround the young girl on the floor. The light settled upon her and then disappeared.

All was still.

Then out of nowhere a blast of light engulfed the room causing everyone to wince and draw back. Gradually the light dimmed until it only illuminated around young Yuki. Ryco wasted no time checking on his sister and mother. Kit was shaking and in a fit of tears, clutching on to his yukata for dear life as he stroked her back tentatively. Although he wasn't doing that much better himself.

"Yuri-san...forgive me."

Ryco glanced over at the sound of his mother's voice. She now stood behind Yuri who seemed...different in some way...but he couldn't make out much due to the unrelenting light still engulfing the room. He saw her lips moving but could hear no sound.

"Okaasan?"

His mother reached inside her kimono sleeve.

"What..."

His eyes went wide.

"OKAASAN!"

"YUKIKO!"

I stirred slightly, grabbing my pillow and stuffing my head under it.

"YUKIKO SANOSUKE, GET UP NOW!"

I groaned in annoyance but I still don't move from under the barrier from the world that is my cover. Suddenly I was blinded, the covers pulled back and the curtain's were yanked wide open, allowing the early morning sunlight to attack my sensitive brown eyes.

"Come on Hachi, time to rise and shine!"

"Onee-chan why do you call me that?" I mumble as I reluctantly climb out of bed towards my wardrobe, half dead.

"Cause that's a big sister's job! nya~"

I glance over my shoulder, arching a brow at her, she's perched on the end of my bed, her eyes closed, a broad sweet smile on her face. Her short black spiky hair bouncing slightly as she rocks back and forth, one side of her face covered by her long bangs. That's my dear sister Neka for you. I have always envied her bubbly personality, even in the worst of situations.

"You seem excited."

In fact I don't think I've ever seen her so excited before. Then again only Neka would be this hyper while every other teenager would rather stay in bed.

"And so should you be, we're going to high school!" She leapt from the bed arms outstretched above her.

"Whoop-de-do?" The sarcasm dripping off my every word.

Once dressed we both raced down the stairs to grab breakfast.

"We're going to be late!"

"And whose fault is that dear Hachi?"

I narrow my eyes at her, she may be older but I could do without the teasing.

"Now now girl's no fighting on your first day..." Mum glanced down at her watch, her eyes wide "...which you are going to be late for go, go NOW!"

Neka grabbed both our bag's and gave herself one final check in the mirror, before hooking her arm in mine, barely giving me the chance to grab some toast and cookies from the counter. We bolted out the door and down the street, not forgetting to wave back to mum in goodbye. We made it just in time to hitch on the last bus. Once seated we finally dove into our makeshift breakfast, watching the town go by.

"Phew that was a close eh Hachi!" Neka remarks, her mouth full of chocolate chip.

I roll my eyes at her in response. I never really understood why she calls me that, though she prides in telling me that apparently when we were younger I used to follow her around like a puppy. She thought 'Hachi' was a good name for a dog, so in a way it made sense. Doesn't mean I got used to it.

"This day is gonna be great I can feel it!"

If only I could share her optimism, instead I quietly eat my toast and absentmindedly just stare out the window and watch the world go by. I hate the first day, you never know how they're going to turn out, and depending on how it goes will shape the rest of the school year. Particularly as I'll only know Neka, the whole thing seems so much more trouble the it's worth.

Truthfully...that's my assumption of how it's supposed to be...I've never actually experienced first day at school.

Till today I was home schooled. Sad as it is I had a lot of health issues as a child that restricted me, cold sweats, fevers...delusions...it got so bad at one point I was terrified to go to sleep, which didn't help at all.

"All children are born with no defenses against the world..." The doctor would tell my mother and sister during our consultations at the hospital, "...with time her immune system should strengthen and grow along with her." Didn't help much at the time and I got way worst before I got better. But sure enough the nightmares ceased and the illnesses slowly improved. It's been so long now I actually can't remember the last 'episode'. Unfortunately due to this I was not allowed to attend normal school, both for my good and other people's. Therefore Neka is not only my sister, she is my only friend.

Glancing towards her I smile softly, recalling all the times she would stay up with me through the night reading me stories about ancient times; spirits, warriors and battles long passed. Sad thing we had to grow up.

Suddenly Neka bolted up and ran to the front of the bus. Broken from my nostalgic daze I look up, before I knew it the bus pulled up outside our new school. Neka already out of the door, whilst I prefer to take my time.

As I stood on the pavement I stared for a moment at the grand building in front of me. Two gigantic iron gates on either side of a perimeter wall that is the main entrance. The main building itself appears rather simple with several floors, pristine glass windows in perfect rows all the way along and grand tennis court's just visible round the back.

But one thing catches my attention most of all. In the large courtyard between the entrance and the school, stands a singular tree. To be specific a cherry blossom tree - Sakura. I can't help but just admire it, while other students walk on by too preoccupied to even take notice. I couldn't understand how, with it's beautiful pink petals in full bloom, seemingly glowing in the light of the sun, truly a splendid sight. Something about it seemed to calm my anxiousness, the sweet scent so soothing that I felt a sense of comfort. Strange…I feel as if I have experienced this before?

I took a deep breath and was just about to step foot in the school vicinity, when I heard something. I looked around for a moment to find nothing, putting it down to lack of sleep and imagination I continued on my way, only to hear it again, louder this time. I looked around and this time I saw a group of kids huddled around together further down the street. The noise was definitely coming from that direction. Although it was none of my business, I couldn't stop myself from heading toward them, it was…almost like I had to.

Once I reached them I noticed that they were crowding round something. Without thinking I shoved them away.

"HEY!" One of them squeaked but I paid him no mind.

Once I got clear I stopped in my tracks.

There in the midst of the huddle was a dog. Not just any dog, a big dog, with a scruffy looking midnight coat, pointy ears and a long bushy tail. It was backed up against the wall, growling in warning white fangs clearly displayed.

One of the guy's laughed and threw a stick at it. Although it didn't do much harm, the dog pressed even further into the wall. Another boy was about to raise his hand with what looked like a stone in it. Without registering the thought, I grabbed his wrist as he prepared to move and shoved him backwards. The guy landed with a thud and groaned, glaring up at me.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He screeched.

He looked like a right character, piercings everywhere and what looked to be a small tattoo protruding from his shirt sleeve. He was wearing the boy's uniform for our school, as were the rest of his gang. Great impression they were going to make.

"How would you like it if a stone got thrown at you?" I wasn't just gonna stand by and watch! I wasn't one for violence, but I wasn't just going to walk away if I had the power to do something, however small.

"Little girl's should learn to mind their own business!" The boy sneered at me, kissing his teeth before spitting on the ground. How original, I rolled my eyes internally. He wiped his mouth and stood. I suddenly realised his little gang had now circled around...and were closing in. That's when I felt very afraid, what the hell was I thinking! I wouldn't be able to stand up to these guys! I hastily looked around with my eyes and found I was very much alone. Frankly even if someone was, I doubt they would want to involve themselves for a stranger.

Now back on his feet the guy took a step toward me. A blur of shadow entered my vision and the next thing I knew a black figure stood between us, hackles raised, growling furiously. The guy immediately stumbled away, his cocky attitude and arrogance gone as he trembled in fear at the sight of the snarling dog. He took off, screaming as he went, the rest of his posse dispersed just as quickly, like a flock of frightened sheep. Ironic given the circumstances.

'So much for them!' I thought.

I blew out a breath, my heartbeat throbbing in my ears. My knees felt weak so I had to sit down leaning against the wall for support. What had just happened?

I drew my attention back to the dog, who was standing eye level with me now, just staring, all sign of aggression gone. I couldn't move though, I hadn't thought of what would happen after my little attempt at a rescue but the canine made no kind of threatening sound or gesture, he simply stood there looking at me.

It was obvious this dog was a stray by the look of his scraggy, unkempt black coat…as black as ebony. Up close like this I suddenly noticed he was not all black, he had white stockings on his two front legs, and a patch around his right eye. But the most striking feature that I couldn't help but stare at were his irises. A vivid green/blue…like the deepest ocean, so unusually beautiful. Quite unique for a canine, since most had either brown, black or even amber shade, blue was very rare. Fun fact for you.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that, but I soon came to a start when the bell tolled in the background, breaking into the silence. It made me jump, but the dog didn't flinch. Suddenly he turned swiftly, sprinting down the middle of the road. Thinking that was that I rose from the floor, dusting off my skirt, only to look up and see the animal had halted at the turn off point in the road and was staring at me again.

It stopped me in my tracks yet again…why did that gaze seem so intense and watchful? As if he looking right through me? Ridiculous as it may seem I couldn't help but feel I was being studied intently. Thankfully he turned back and took off again rounding the corner and disappearing out of sight.

I took a deep breath, unaware I had been withholding it. Shaking my head furiously as I continued on my way, I tried to make sense of what had just happened. It was just a stray dog, and yet it had left me near speechless. I shoved the thought out my mind, deciding it was best not to dwell on such matters when I had a whole day of school to get by, and hopefully without any more trouble.

I dashed past the cherry blossom tree, breathing in it's comforting scent before racing towards the school assembly, my nerves miraculously put to rest. Today was going to work out fine.

 ** _SO first chapter done...one big ass long chapter ^^; I could have cut it down but I wanted it to flow more :) anD I tend to get carried away, gomenasai._**

 ** _FYI if your not familiar with Japanese culture, little key to help:_**

 **Kami-sama -'God'**

 **Okaasan - 'Mother'**

 **Onii-chan - 'Older brother'**

 **Onee-chan - 'Older sister'**

 **Gomenasai - 'Sorry'**

 _ **Also the honorifics are a used for certain classification and respect...yeah might be easier if you look up the actual meaning's, as I am very bad at explaining things again gomenasai! XP**_

 _ **I like receiving feedback, I would specifically like to know if it's OK from Yukiko's point of view cause I thought I might change and then make it certain POV when needed, particularly when other characters start making an appearance :)**_

 _ **Please no hate, no one likes that ~**_

 _ **Don't like it don't read it! Simples!**_

 _ **Please review~ *bows***_


End file.
